


Wormwood and Gall

by fredbassett



Series: Wormwood and Gall [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Leek knows what he wants and how to go about getting it.





	Wormwood and Gall

A week ago Connor Temple had never even touched another bloke’s cock, let alone sucked one.

But a week ago he hadn’t been dragged off into the future, to a ruined world where Oliver Leek reigned supreme, backed by a army of clones and predators.

He wasn’t sure how many of the ARC team Leek was holding prisoner, but he knew Abby was there, and that knowledge alone was enough to ensure his cooperation.

At first it had been easy, all Leek had done was rape him and then hand him over to the guards who had done the same. It had hurt more than he’d imagined it would, and it had left him sick and shaking, hating Leek and his minions while a mixture of blood and semen ran in hot trails down his thighs. But at least all he’d had to do was screw his eyes shut and try to pretend it was happening to someone else. He hadn’t had to try to pretend he’d enjoyed it.

The problem now was that Leek had decided he wanted more than to thrust into a passive body. Instead, he wanted Connor to feign both enjoyment and enthusiasm for his advances. And Leek had the leverage to ensure that he would get what he wanted.

Abby.

She was being held prisoner in Leek’s headquarters and Connor knew that their captor would not hesitate to carry out his threats. Threats that he’d described in excruciating detail, with a slight smile playing around his thin lips. If Connor failed to perform the part Leek demanded of him, Abby would be raped by Leek’s guards in every way imaginable. It was as simple as that. And Connor would not allow that to happen, no matter what it cost him. All he could do was cling to the hope that Leek would be true to his word and leave Abby unmolested if Connor cooperated in his sick fantasies, and even though Connor knew the chances of Leek proving trustworthy were vanishingly small, he still knew that he had to do his best.

For Abby’s sake.

He sank to his knees in front of Leek, thankful for the low lighting in the bedroom, hoping it would disguise the furious blush on his cheeks as he leaned forwards, his face on a level with Leek’s engorged cock. He didn’t have a clue what to do next. The nearest he’d ever come to a same-sex encounter before his time with Leek and his clones had been a drunken snog with his friend Tom at a student party in his first year at university, five minutes before they’d both passed out on the floor behind a sofa in someone else’s flat. The following morning they’d both pretended nothing had happened, which had suited Connor just fine.

Connor reached out a tentative hand and stroked the hard flesh. It felt just like his own dick, which was hardly surprising, but he still wasn’t sure how to go about what was expected of him. He drew a shaky breath into his lungs, along with the clean smell of soap. At least he could console himself with the fact that Oliver Leek didn’t appear to have a personal hygiene problem. But the thought of that cock in his mouth still made him want to retch.

Clamping down hard on his emotions and reactions, Connor bent his head forwards and closed his lips around the head of Leek’s cock. Then he wondered what the hell to do next. He was in an awkward position, head bent forwards, mouth already flooding with saliva. He drew back and swallowed nervously. He could feel Leek’s eyes boring into the back of his skull. Connor wasn’t doing well and he knew it. He also knew Leek was a man of very limited patience. He tried again, sucking lightly on the tip and stroking the shaft with his fingers, hoping he was doing the right thing in the right way. He heard the soft intake of Leek’s breath and, eyes closed and heart thumping painfully in his chest, Connor swirled his tongue experimentally around the crown. He tasted a salty tang, which he presumed was pre-come, and tried to stifle his gag reflex.

Connor swallowed again nervously. He was failing to follow Leek’s commands to the full, and he screwed his eyes shut against the stab of fear that lanced through his guts. Abby’s face filled his thoughts: her eyes wide with fear but still defiant as Leek’s soldiers had dragged her away, struggling and kicking, her bleached-blonde hair standing up in angry spikes. Abby was the best friend he’d ever had, even if she did blow hot and cold on their relationship in a way that confused and hurt him at times. But he’d said he would do anything to keep her from being hurt and he’d meant it.

He drew back again, forced a smile onto his face, and then licked a long stripe up Leek’s cock from base to tip, tracing the prominent blue vein with his tongue before taking as much of the other man’s erect dick into his mouth as he could manage and starting to suck. Connor tried to bob his head up and down, lips shielding his teeth from any contact with the sensitive skin, knowing he – or Abby – would pay dearly for any pain he accidentally inflicted.

Leek shifted position slightly, angling his body forward so that the head of his cock pushed at the roof of Connor’s mouth. Connor felt his throat closing up as his gag reflect started to kick in again. A warm rush of fear flooded his body at the same time as more saliva flowed into his mouth. He swallowed convulsively then sucked harder, desperately hoping he was doing the right thing. He was still afraid he wasn’t demonstrating enough enthusiasm, so, around a mouthful of cock, he tried to make what he hoped was an appreciative noise. He’d only ever watched a couple of porn films in his life, but one of them had been full of glassy-eyed women doing their best to make it look like they were enjoying taking it up the arse, and he knew from his own experience how much that hurt, so if they could manage to fake pleasure, so could he.

Connor moaned again, trying to make it sound like he was enjoying this, but actually using it as an opportunity to drag some much-needed air into his lungs. He’d never been very good at breathing only through his nose and he knew it showed. He just hoped his panting sounded enough like arousal to pass muster. He started to suck again, trying to sound and act enthusiastic. He must have been doing something right as he felt Leek slide his hands through his hair before starting to thrust into Connor’s mouth. The only good thing about the position he was in was that there was no possibility of Leek angling his cock far enough down for Connor to have to make an attempt at deep-throating. He knew with a sick certainty that no matter what was at stake, he had no chance of pulling that trick off.

Leek’s hands tightened on his head and then the man was thrusting in earnest, making it increasingly difficult for Connor to shield his teeth with his lips. His mouth was stretched uncomfortably wide and was already starting to hurt. Saliva dribbled from the corner of his mouth and dripped down to his chin. His eyes were tightly closed and he was starting to feel light-headed as breathing became increasingly difficult.

Without warning, warm fluid spurted into his mouth. Connor swallowed convulsively, trying not to choke. Semen leaked out of the corner of his mouth and joined the saliva making its way down through the stubble on his chin. It tasted slightly bitter and he felt like he had a mouthful of snot. It was disgusting and he wanted to heave. Instead, he tried to swallow and hoped he wouldn’t throw up.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Leek drew back and his softening cock slipped out of Connor’s mouth. Connor sucked in a long, shaky breath. He’d mucked up, he knew he had. Terror coiled in his stomach like a snake and he sank back onto his heels, head bowed, panting for breath. Abruptly, his numb brain kicked back into life and he knew what he needed to do. He opened his eyes and looked up at Leek through his long, dark eyelashes. Abby had often joked that Connor had better eyelashes than she had, and he was determined to put them to good use now.

He smiled in what he hoped was a seductive manner and ran the tip of his tongue around swollen, painful lips. Then he raised one finger to the mess dribbling down his chin, scooped up the mixture of come and saliva and then licked his finger clean with as much fake enthusiasm as he could muster even though what he was doing made him want to heave. He knew he was a crap actor. He’d been told often enough that he wore his heart on his sleeve, but he also knew that right now he had to put on an Oscar-winning performance, or Abby would suffer.

Connor just hoped he could pull it off.

* * * * *

Oliver Leek stared down at Connor in amusement.

The young man’s face was flushed with shame, his lips red and swollen. Connor’s tongue flicked out and licked the mixture of saliva and come from his fingertip with badly-acted relish. Connor Temple might be a genius when it came to computers and prehistoric creatures, but his acting skills left a lot to be desired.

Leek inclined his head towards the bed and watched a shudder run though the young man’s slim frame. Connor was doing his utmost to suppress his body’s reactions but he was fighting a losing battle. Leek smiled benignly. He was actually a more patient man than others gave him credit for. He had bided his time in the Home Office, playing second fiddle to ambitious men like James Lester and kissing metaphorical arse where necessary. And all the while he’d been making his own plans. Helen Cutter had thought she was the one doing the manipulating, but he’d turned the tables on her and she’d barely escaped with her life. It was a shame he’d only been able to snatch the two younger members of the team. He’d been so looking forward to spending some quality time alone with James Lester, but it looked like that pleasure would have to be deferred for a little while.

He slipped his jacket off and draped it over the back of a chair then proceeded to undress, folding his clothes neatly, out of habit. Connor stood at the foot of the bed, looking scared and uncertain. The boy really was abysmal at concealing his feelings.

“I think it’s time I saw you naked, Mr Temple.”

Connor swallowed convulsively, his Adam’s apple bobbing nervously.

Leek settled himself down on the bed, his shoulders propped up on a pile of pillows, unconcerned by his own nakedness. He might be thin, but he’d always kept himself in reasonable shape. He had nothing to be ashamed of and he knew it.

Connor slid his black waistcoat down his arms and let it fall to the floor. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, and it followed. The red and white spotted scarf tied around his neck proved a particular challenge as the knot refused to yield to his fingers. Eventually it came undone and exposed the long line of Connor’s throat. Leek felt his cock twitch. He was enjoying the young man’s obvious vulnerability. The guards had taken Connor’s shoes at the start of his captivity; it was difficult to fight back in bare feet. Connor undid the button on his trousers, and his hands were shaking now. He hesitated then took a deep breath, sliding the zip down and pushing his trousers and boxer shorts down over slim hips to pool on the floor at his feet. His cock hung limply from the dark tangle of his pubic hair, giving the lie to Connor’s attempts to feign arousal.

“You’ve forgotten something,” said Leek quietly.

Connor looked startled, glancing down at his body uncomprehendingly.

“The gloves, Connor,” Leek instructed. “I’d like to see your hands as well.”

The shiver that ran through Connor’s body was unmistakeable, even in the dim light of the bedroom but the black woollen gloves followed the rest of the items onto the floor, exposing long pale fingers. Leek smiled. He’d actually enjoyed the feel of the wool on his cock, but the idea of seeing Connor Temple fully naked for the first time was even better. The guards had stripped him on Leek’s orders that morning and forced him into the shower at gunpoint to clean the dried blood and semen stains off his battered body. Standards had to be maintained, after all.

Dark bruises marred the young man’s skin and the abrasion where a boot had caught him a glancing blow across his ribs stood out sharp and red amidst a light smattering of dark hair.

“You don’t look very happy, Mr Temple,” admonished Leek. “And here was I thinking I’d made my requirements entirely plain.”

Connor licked his dry lips and tried to force a smile to his face. “I’m … I’m sorry, Mr Leek.”

Oliver Leek dropped a hand down to his half-hard cock and toyed with his foreskin, sliding it up and down the sensitive head. He smiled. “I think I’d rather you did this for me, Connor. After all, there’s no point in having a dog and barking myself, is there?”

Leek hadn’t imagined it was possible, but Connor’s rabbit in the headlights look actually intensified. The loss of his clothes had stripped away any remaining bravado, leaving him naked in more ways than one.

Leek watched Connor run his tongue around his still-swollen lips. It seemed to be the only way he knew of trying to look seductive, or maybe he was just trying to moisten dry flesh. Slowly, hesitantly, Connor came around to the side of the bed. Leek patted the coverlet next to him, forestalling Connor’s attempt to kneel down by the side of the bed, thus shielding much of his body from Leek’s eyes. Connor sat down on the bed, clearly trying to gather up what remained of his composure. He reached out with his hand and tentatively settled it on Leek’s cock.

“Kneel on the bed,” Leek commanded. The glacial pace of this encounter was starting to get on his nerves. If the wretched boy didn’t improve his performance, he would shortly be treated to the sight of Miss Maitland enjoying the attentions of Leek’s clones, and as Temple had already discovered to his cost, his guards had been bred – amongst other things – for stamina.

Connor’s eyes closed for a moment and Leek watched the young man fighting for composure. He drew in another deep breath then started to stroke Leek’s cock, teasing at the foreskin uncertainly. He was clumsy and obviously inexperienced but that was all part of his appeal. He made such a complete change from Leek’s normal sexual partners, young men who were being well-paid for their services and who had honed the act of feigning pleasure to something of an art-form.

“I want to see you touch yourself, Connor,” Leek instructed. “I want you to enjoy this as well, you know, I’m not a monster.”

The young man’s eyes widened and he snatched his hand back as though it had been stung.

Leek sighed. “Connor, this is getting tiresome. Let me make myself plain. Unless your performance improves considerably – and quickly – I will give the lovely Miss Maitland to my guards for their pleasure and you will be forced to watch. When my guards have finished with her the predators can take their turn. Is that enough incentive for you?”

* * * * *

It was more than enough incentive. Fear cauterised Connor’s sensibilities and spurred determination into overcoming revulsion. Abby would pay a high price for his foolishness if he wasn’t very careful indeed and that couldn’t be allowed to happen. He reached out with his right hand to caress Leek’s slowly hardening dick, while his left hand dropped down to his own body. His cock was small and flaccid. He was getting more reaction from Leek’s body than he was able to draw from his own. In desperation he spread his thighs and ran his hand over his balls, letting them nestle in his palm as he teased with his fingertips at the sensitive skin behind them, an action which was normally enough to start to get him hard.

He could have been stroking his kneecap for all the bloody good it did him. His cock remained obstinately limp. He kept up the movement of his right hand over Leek’s thick shaft and was pleased to see a pearly drop of pre-come forming at the slit. At least he seemed to be doing something right but he was hardly in a position to rest on his laurels; he’d been ordered to touch himself and he didn’t know how long Leek’s patience was going to last. In desperation he wrapped his fingers around his cock and started to tug at his own flesh, trying to will an erection into being.

His efforts were rewarded by a slight stirring in his groin. Adrenaline was coursing through his body, bringing with it a flare of hope. He’d been around soldiers long enough to know that it wasn’t unusual for them to get a hard-on in action. They sometimes joked about it in the showers, and he’d seen the after-effects in others for himself on a couple of occasions. He smiled in relief. He could do this, he knew he could.

Leek’s cock had come to full hardness in his hand and Connor decided to take a chance and improvise. He drew the tip of his index finger across the reddened crown, gathering up the glistening bead of moisture. Instead of bringing it to his lips as Leek probably expected, Connor rubbed his wet fingertip over his left nipple and watched it harden. Catching the hard nub of flesh between finger and thumb he pinched himself sharply and felt a spark ignite at the base of his cock. He pinched again and the spark caught fire and danced along his nerves. His cock started to stiffen and he tightened his grip on his own flesh. This wasn’t the way he normally wanked, but then he’d never wanked in front of anyone before so the situation could hardly be described as normal and, more to the point, it seemed to be working.

Connor groaned and made no attempt to bite the noise back. He felt a hot flush rising to his cheeks and closed his eyes for a moment trying to block out the embarrassment that was threatening to dampen his performance. He was genuinely hard now and his cock felt hot and heavy in his hand. He was a hell of a long way off climax, but it was a start.

He opened his eyes and stared down at his tormentor. Leek clearly knew full well that Connor hated every minute of this macabre performance and it was equally obvious that the bastard was getting his rocks off as a result. Connor wondered how quickly he could get the encounter over with.

In for a penny, in for a pound.

He smiled, and murmured, “Want you inside me, Mr Leek.”

“Do you indeed?” Leek purred, a veneer of sarcasm lying on his words like the sheen of oil on water. “How very gratifying. You’ll find a tube of lubricant in the bedside drawer. Kindly make use of it.”

Before he could lose his nerve, Connor grabbed the tube and flipped open the cap, simply grateful that he wasn’t expected to ease the passage of that hard cock with nothing more than spit, or – worse still – take it dry. He squeezed a dollop of cool gel onto his fingers and started to apply it, smoothing it down over the swollen head and slicking the shaft. Leek smiled, and appeared to be enjoying his ministrations. Connor took a deep breath. He could do this, he knew he could. He squeezed more lubricant onto his fingers and reached around to finger himself, smearing the lubricant around his puckered hole. He knew he really ought to try to stretch himself in readiness for what would follow, but the angle was awkward and unless he was ordered to, Connor drew the line at sticking his fingers in his own arse.

The blood had rushed to his face and his cock was already starting to wilt. Panic formed a hard knot in Connor’s chest. He grabbed his softening cock and gave it a few hard jerks, lubricated fingers sliding easily over his flesh while he pinched again at his nipples with his other hand, trying to reignite that small spark he’d managed to kindle earlier.

Leek smiled approvingly and for a moment Connor basked in his approval. This was working, it was really working. Emboldened, he straddled Leek’s thighs, rising up on his knees and bringing the other man’s cock upright so he could manoeuvre himself onto it. His own hand shook slightly but, guided by his trembling fingers, Leek’s dick nudged at his tight entrance. This was going to hurt like hell, and Connor knew it. Repeated rapes at the hands of Leek and his clone guards had drawn blood – a lot of it - even though, to his surprise and relief, Connor appeared to have escaped being torn.

Gritting his teeth against the expected pain, Connor started to impale himself on Leek’s cock. It hurt as much as he remembered – and more. He drew back, panting with effort and saw Leek’s expression harden. Drawing in a deep breath, Connor sank down, driving the rock-hard cock home between his buttocks. Pain lanced deep inside him but Connor didn’t stop until Leek was fully seated in his unwilling body and Connor was sitting aside his thighs, desperately willing himself to accommodate the intruder. The lubricant had helped somewhat, but Connor still felt stretched to the point of pain and beyond. How the hell anyone could find this pleasurable he simply didn’t know. The burn tormented him and he had to fight against his natural instinct to pull away, to rid himself of the cause of his pain.

His own cock lay limply on his thigh. More in an attempt to distract himself from the pain in his arse and guts than anything else, Connor took himself in hand and started to jerk frantically. He was rewarded by a gradual hardening of his own flesh and another approving smile from Leek.

Connor let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding and started to move, raising himself up on his knees and then sinking down again, feeling friction building inside him, glad of the lubricant that at least went some way to easing the passage of Leek’s unyielding cock. He just wished he’d used more of it, but he’d know better next time. And from the look on Leek’s face, there would be a next time, he was certain of that.

He looked down, and was pleased to see that his own dick was starting to respond again. He leaned forward slightly, to ease the pressure on his thighs and a sudden jolt of painpleasurepain hit him low in his groin. He gasped aloud, confused. He continued his rise and fall, again angling his body slightly forward and another raft of sensations washed over him and he realised that his cock was starting to leak. Connor had no idea what was happening, but he simply went along with it, letting little devils of pleasure mingle with the pain, setting his nerve endings on fire as he continued to drive the red-hot poker of Leek’s cock into his arse.

The man lying beneath him was beginning to react now. Leek’s hands were fisted in the sheets and he was arching his body up to meet Connor’s downward thrusts, small gasps of pleasure falling from his thin lips. His eyes were closed and it was obvious that Leek was getting closer to his own climax, but Connor was under no illusion that that would be the end of his ordeal. He had to prove to his captor that he was a willing participant in his own rape. He had to prove that for Abby’s sake.

He tightened his grip on his cock, his fingers working with increased desperation, twisting on the upstroke in a travesty of what normally gave him pleasure. Whatever he was doing, it seemed to be working. He knew now what angle of penetration to use to produce the reaction he was looking for in his own body, to send lightning bolts of unwelcome and shameful pleasure deep inside him. His hand on his cock was adding little to the sensation now, but the movements had become almost automatic.

Sweat was beading on Connor’s body and he could smell the reek of Leek’s lust mingled with the sharp scent of his own fear. Leek’s face was flushed and aroused now and he was panting heavily, striving for release. Connor felt pain and pleasure mingling together into a seamless whole as he rode Leek’s cock, heedless of whatever damage he was doing to himself. The lubricant wasn’t all that was easing the passage of Leek’s cock inside him now, but Connor shoved that knowledge away, the same way as he ignored the trembling in his own thighs and the burn of over-stretched muscles.

Moisture glistened on Leek’s face and Connor knew the man was within a hair’s breadth of orgasm. He lifted himself up until the hard cock just nestled inside the cleft of his buttocks then bore down hard, clenching his arse as tightly as he could contrive, heedless of the pain. It was enough. Leek gasped loudly, his body going rigid for a moment, and Connor knew that he’d come. Relief hit him with the force of a sledgehammer and, at the same moment, his balls tightened and his cock jerked in his hand, spurting ropes of come onto Oliver Leek’s chest. Connor cried out loud with the sudden release of tension, feeling the adrenaline coursing through his body like a drug.

It was the most intense climax of his life and in that moment Connor hated himself even more than he hated the man whose cock was now softening inside him. He lifted himself up and let Leek’s limp cock, streaked bright red with Connor’s blood, slip out of his abused body.

Leek stared up at him out of heavily-lidded eyes, his face slack with pleasure, a slight smile playing on his lips.

Connor leaned forward; eyes closed against the treacherous prickle of tears, and whispered, “Thank you, that was amazing.”

* * * * *

Leek lay sprawled out on the bed, his heart racing in his chest as the tremors of orgasm chased each other through his body. After a shaky start, Leek had to admit that the boy had put on a virtuoso performance. Amazing was right. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d come that hard, not even when he’d been buried balls deep in Connor Temple’s virgin arse for the first time.

He opened his eyes to the sight of Connor lying on the bed next to him. He reached down and ran one hand gently over the sweat-dampened mop of dark hair.

“Get a wet cloth from the bathroom,” Leek instructed. “Clean yourself up as well.”

Connor looked up, his pupils dilated so far that his eyes looked almost black. He forced a smile to his swollen lips and slid off the bed, then came to his feet as shakily as a new-born foal. He walked slowly and carefully, clearly in pain. Leek heard the sound of a tap running and then a slight gasp, hastily muffled. A few minutes later Connor reappeared and diligently started to clean the mess off Leek’s stomach. Leek toyed with the idea of making his reluctant lover use his tongue instead of the cloth, but the orgasm had served to mellow his mood considerably, so he said nothing as Connor carefully wiped his cock clean of the unappetising mixture of lubricant, semen and blood.

Leek knew perfectly well that the young man was consumed with a mixture of loathing and guilt that would be twisting in his guts like a snake. When Connor emerged again from the bathroom, Leek pulled the bed covers back and motioned for Connor to join him. He drew him down so that Connor’s head was pillowed on his shoulder and one arm was around his waist in a simulation of two lovers engaging in a post-coital embrace.

“You did well, Connor,” he said quietly. “You’ll get a reward for this, I promise you.”

The eyes that met his were bright with unshed tears and the small smile held an uncertain flicker of hope.

Leek fell asleep with Connor Temple’s warm body still pressed against his side.

* * * * *

Abby looked around her in amazement at her new quarters. The guards who’d escorted her here wore blank expressions, but they’d made no inappropriate moves towards her and there had been no taunting or leering. She didn’t know if these were a different batch of clones or whether they were simply under orders to leave her alone. Either way, it made a welcome change, as did the hot shower and the pile of clean clothes that had been waiting for her on the bed.

She was just pulling a loose cotton sweatshirt over her head when she heard a hesitant knock at the door. Another surprise.

“Come in.” She braced herself half-expecting Leek, and wondered what she would be expected to do to pay for her new privileges.

Connor’s head peeked shyly round the door, his short dark hair standing up in wet spikes, obviously equally fresh from a shower. He was swathed in his usual layers of clothing, but they smelt newly-laundered.

He sidled in, staring around the room in obvious approval.

“Hey,” he said, softly, a half-smile hovering on his face.

“Hey yourself,” she returned, equally shyly, before she threw caution to the winds and pulled him into a hug.

He froze for a moment then his arms encircled her, returning the hug. She buried her face in his neck, tears pricking at her eyes. She had last seen him in one of the cells, filthy and battered, curled into a small ball in one corner, arms wrapped around his knees. The guards had taken pleasure in describing to her exactly what they’d done to him and how much they’d enjoy doing it again if she dared to give them any trouble.

She drew back, sniffing slightly, unable to hold back the tears. “Are you … have they … did Leek ...?” She stopped, unable to say the words.

He shook his head, vehemently. “No … I mean yes,” the words tumbled unceremoniously out of his mouth. He sucked in a deep, shaky breath then said, “I mean yes, I’m fine, and no they haven’t. Not again. Leek wants my help with his computer systems. He’s not going to hurt us again, Abby, I’m sure of it. ” His arms tightened protectively around her and for once in her life, Abby felt herself able to let go of her pent-up emotions as relief coursed through her like a damn bursting.

Eventually, he handed her a large, clean white handkerchief and watched in approval as she blew her nose and scrubbed at her eyes. She felt as naked without her eye make-up as he did without his gloves but the pair of them seemed to have gone beyond the point of embarrassment. They were together, that was what mattered the most.

She gave him a slightly tremulous smile. “Are you sure?”

He grinned, the old irrepressible Connor asserting himself again, like the sun reappearing from behind a cloud. “Am I sure of what? Yes, I really am fine.” He took her face gently in his hands and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. “And yes, I do believe Leek when he says he’s not going to hurt you. And I promise you he hasn’t hurt me again. Honestly.”

The grin was slightly lop-sided, but she believed him.

In all the time she’d known him Connor Temple had always had been the world’s worst liar. He couldn’t put on an act to save his life.


End file.
